1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle of a bicycle, and more particularly to a saddle support mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical saddle support devices comprise a base having a member fixed thereon so as to fix the saddle frame or the saddle wires between the base and the member. However, normally, the saddle frame can not be stably retained in place and may become loose after long term of usage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional saddle support devices.